


Possessions

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYLAR!, Possesiveness, Red writes, Sorta kinda kidnapping, XReader, creepy cuddling, or not-, sorta happy ending?, stuffing (of food), yandere boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ This is a special birthday fic for @imagine-ego-trash.Being tossed around by four very possessive and Yandere boys may not be as nice as you thought it was.





	Possessions

It had happened slowly.

 

It started with Marvin, a cute guy you met at a bookstore who was nitpicking books in the, ‘new world’ section. The two of you had gotten friendly enough for you to come over, where you met Robbie.

 

Robbie was your first run in with magic. He clearly wasn’t quite normal, but it took a couple weeks to find out what he truly was. By then, he had already dubbed you a, ‘cuddle buddy.’ Anytime you sat down outside of Marvin’s workshop or room, he was by your side and holding you, or leaning on you in some way.

 

Hanging around the septic house had resulted in you meeting some interesting characters... including Wilford. Wilford was a bright pink and eccentric candy man- that was the best way you could describe him at least. He spoke oddly, but you found it just added to his eccentricities.

 

Finally at a dinner, you met his child. Yandere was odd, most of the time wearing school girl skirts, and their hair dyed a bright red. You had made a small joke about being ‘senpai,’ and it had ended up sticking. Yandere started calling you it.

 

It was all fine.... great actually-

 

-that is until Marvin started giving you one too many compliments. Until Robbie refused to let go and you had to be pried away from his arms. Until Wilford started pulling you close and insisting he be the one to feed you when you ate with him. Until yandere’s glares at others turned into full on threats and knives coming out of nowhere.

 

So here you were, trying to juggle between the four. Right now you were in a pile of plushies as Robbie was holding on tightly to you. At the moment he seemed half asleep as he laid on your chest. You could feel his hands clutching your shirt as his arms kept you tight against him. 

 

He wasn’t cold- more so just lukewarm. That was nice at the very least. You moved a little to get comfortable, which only resulted in a low growl. You froze before mumbling, “hey... I’m not going. Just getting a bit more comfortable is all."

 

He made a groaning sound in response.

 

~

 

Later you were in the kitchen with Wilford. He had made chocolate strawberries, and told you he had a new pancake recipe that’d ‘knock your socks off.’

 

He had sat you on the counter, commenting about how nice you looked up there, before getting started. Talking about the recipe as he made it, before serving you some pink pancakes. 

 

He gave your cheek a kiss, before he started feeding you, “only the best recipes for my special little sugar plum.”

 

You tried to tell him that you could feed yourself, only to get another bite shoved in your mouth. He had a arm wrapped around your back so you couldn’t scoot away from him, “I’m glad you’re enjoying them sugar plum- we’ll make sure you’re nice and full before we get to dessert.”

 

You winced slightly- Wilford had a tendency of trying to feed you too much. Your stomach would be the slightest bit expanded, and you would feel too lethargic to really do anything, “Wil-Wilford.... you should eat some for yourself.”

 

Wilford hummed, “I don’t need food sugar plum, all I need is you.”

 

Eventually he had got all the pancakes he made you inside of you, and smiled. Meanwhile, you were leaning on him. You felt so full that you didn’t particularly want to move.

 

“Now time for the strawberries.” 

 

Immediately you whined, “Wilford... too much.”

 

“Oh come on now sugar plum.. just a few strawberries and we’ll be all done,” he tried to convince you, his hand gently going over your tummy.

 

You shook your head, “Wilford.. you’re gonna make me sick.”

 

“Only if I make you sick with my love for you, my perfect little sugar plum,” With that you got a strawberry put up to your mouth.

 

You could only eat three, before you were curled up on the counter. Wilford said it was okay, and gave you a nice kiss.

 

~

 

Yandere had found you on the counter when Wilford had stepped away to get something. They easily picked you up and took you away, mumbling how they’d take care of senpai.

 

You were laid down on Yandere’s bed, and tucked in. They sat a water pack on your stomach and a cool rag on your head, “There we go... doesn’t that feel better Senpai?”

 

Admittedly, it did help a little. You gave a quiet sound in response and closed your eyes. Yandere let their hand travel down the side of your body, “I like it when Senpais in my bed....”

 

You tensed up at that- you could only hope he wasn’t going to try anything....

 

Yandere leaned down and put his head to your neck, “My lovely senpai...”

 

You had to take a breath and try to calm yourself. Everything’s okay... just speak to him calmly, “I need some rest Yan...”

 

You could see their ears turn pink. They always blushed when you used something other than their real name. “That’s okay Senpai. It’s very good of you to tell me what you want.”

 

They laid beside you, slipping an arm behind your neck, and the other draping over you. “Senpai is all mine..... no one will take Senpai from me now.”

 

You heard the door’s locks click. Yandere gave you a happy smile, his voice sounding manic, “All. Mine.”

 

~

 

You had been with Yandere for a few days before you had finally been able to leave. You were weak and tired.. bleary as you stumbled into the kitchen. Soon enough you felt arms gently wrapped around you, and a familiar purr in your ear, “Hello there my lovely assistant.”

 

Marvin was holding you, and you soon enough found yourself being whisked away. You tried to give excuses- saying that you needed to go home. That you had things to do, that you needed some nourishment. 

 

Of course, Marvin brought you back anyway. He sat you down and gave you a meal, before starting to look through his magic books. “I think for our next trick, we are going to make you tiny.”

 

Immediately you protested- you were helpless enough as it is. You couldn’t do that, you needed to be as you were. You got up and put the tray to the side, but Marvin pulled you back and into him, “Don’t be so difficult-“

 

You started screaming, kicking and flailing all over the place. You were able to get out of Marvin’s hold and ran. You ran and ran as fast as you could, trying to get away from the insanity that was this home. You couldn’t take it anymore- you wouldn’t. 

 

There were some confused glances as you ran to the door and fumbled around for your keys, finding them and slamming the door loudly as you rushed out. 

 

You wanted to make them all happy... but you just couldn’t. 

 

It was all just too much.


End file.
